With the popularization of smart devices, more and more users are making use of alarm clock applications (“apps”) on smart devices to perform functions such as reminder functions. The alarm clock app has become a widely used function on smart devices. However, according to the related art, alarm clock apps generally involve relatively complex operations in connection with the setting of various functions provided by such apps. For example, according to some related art, the method for setting an alarm clock app includes opening a settings application, selecting ‘Set Alarm,’ or finding and activating the alarm clock app program, then in a time-setting interface, using either screen-touch operations or keyboard input to enter time information and to set the alarm clock corresponding to such time information; and when the alarm clock is set, implementing the reminder function through ringing or in another manner.
Thus, it is clear that the process of setting an alarm using the setting scheme of existing alarm clock apps is relatively tedious. The operations of such alarm clock apps are inconvenient for users, and the scheme for setting the alarm clock is inefficient. As an example, if a smart device on which an alarm clock app is to be set is in a screen-locked state, the user is required first to execute an unlocking operation. Accordingly, the entire operating process is made even more tedious if a smart device needs to be unlocked according to an unlocking operation before an alarm clock function can be set in the alarm clock app. In addition, in the case of a temporary alarm clock that requires setting a reminder after a few minutes, a user is further required to spend time and attention in setting whether such an alarm clock needs to be repeated. User experience is adversely affected as a result.